puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Royal (Ice)
Fort Royal is a medium island located in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , an inter-archipelago route to in the , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings ; Apothecary : Majestic Mixtures (bazaar) ; Bank : Bank on It ; Commodities market : Customs House ; Distillery : The Winepresses (bazaar) ; Estate agent : Princely Properties ; Furnisher : Lord of the Bed Springs (bazaar) ; House ; Inn : Casino Royale ; Iron monger : Iron Fortified (bazaar) ; Palace : Fort Charles (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Divine Wright of Kings (bazaar) : Queen Anne's Revenge (upgraded) ; Tailor : (bazaar) ; Weavery : Weave Me 'n' Piece (bazaar) Government Fort Royal is ruled by Frozen Fairytale. History At the north end of the central field of rocks, the inscription reads, "This island were fashioned by Waterbug." Before the Ice wipe of 19 February 2005, The Pioneers controlled Fort Royal. Fort Royal was previously inhabited. When the Ringers decided the player base on Ice was too small to support three colonized islands, all players were re-homed to Shatterstone. It was re-opened on 4 September 2005, when Cold Fusion took control in a three-round event blockade. Ice Cream gained control of Fort Royal on 4 August 2007 in the first rotating event blockade. The blockade was unusual in that it was a two-round sinking event. The island was successfully defended on 6 October 2007 in a non-sinking three-round blockade. The event ended in a 1-1-1 tie with Through the Tides and Wink Wink Nudge Nudge. As the defenders, however, Ice Cream retained control over the island since no flag won a majority of the rounds. 2007-12-01, Ice Wars attacked Fort Royal and took it in three rounds. 2008-02-02 Never say Never attacked Fort Royal and took it in two rounds. With the final score being 3-0. It was a very close blockade between Ice Wars and Never Say Never with the 2nd round having only a few points in between it. 2008-12-06 The Golden Lion attacked and took it in 2 rounds. Final score being 2-1. Again a close call. 2009-06-06 Wireless Park attacked and took it in 2 rounds. Blockade was very one-sided as Wireless Park did not lose a ship, and Ice Cream lost every ship it entered. 2009-08-01 Wireless Park Defended in 2 rounds. Blockade was again very one-sided. 2010-06-05 Extreme Pain attacked and took it in 2 rounds. Blockade was a flag sit. 2011-07-15 Frozen Fairytale attacked Fort Royal in a 1 round blockade and succeeded Shadows of Ice. 2011-07-22 Frozen Fairytale defended Fort Royal in a 1 round blockade against the challenging flag Search and Destroy. 2011-07-31 Curse of the Seas attacked Fort Royal in a 1 round blockade and succeeded Frozen Fairytale. Frozen Fairytale did not defend. 2011-08-05 Cult of Personality attacked Fort Royal in a 1 round blockade and succeeded Curse of the Seas. 2011-08-12 Frozen Fairytale attacked Fort Royal in a 1 round blockade and succeeded Cult of Personality. 2011-08-21 Frozen Fairytale defended Fort Royal in a 1 round blockade against the challenging flags and Shadows of Ice . 2011-08-27 Frozen Fairytale defended Fort Royal in a 1 round blockade against the challenging flag Shadows of Ice. Frozen Fairytale won by 1-point on the last turn. Category:Capital islands